


15D15P: TMI - Look Who's On Top!

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Look Who's On Top!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _004\. Look Who's On Top!_  
>   
> 

Jace jumped back on the balls of two light feet, almost tripping as he misjudged where Alec’s blade would land when the other boy feinted.

“Someone’s getting sloppy!” Alec crowed, lunging into his parry.

“Not a chance,” Jace snorted, his blade hissing as it cut through the air. “You’re gonna have to get that wrist action going if you want to get me sloppy.”

Alec hesitated just long enough for Jace to catch his sword at the hilt and toss it away across the mats. Jace stepped in close, pressing the point of his weapon to Alec’s neck. He smirked.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
